Mirumoto Ichizo
Mirumoto Ichizo was a bushi and duelist of the Dragon Clan. Emerald Championship In 1169 Ichizo was a contender of the Topaz Championship. He nearly crippled one of his opponents, from the Mantis Clan, Scenes from the Empire I, by Shawn Carman Yoritomo Saburo. Scenes from the Empire 3, by Rusty Priske Toshi Ranbo Ichizo was stationed at the Dragon Clan Embassy this year after his father had it arranged. He arrived at the same time as Mirumoto Tsuge, who was attending his wedding to Isawa Ochiai. Ichizo was at the Phoenix Embassy during the wedding, studying a scroll of the Way of the Peaceful Sword by Shiba Rokkujo. Isawa Takesi discovered Ichizo in the library, and attempted to make conversation. After Takesi suggested the two spar in the dojo Ichizo left, apparently offended. Scenes From the Empire 2, by Nancy Sauer Under Satsu scrutiny Ichizo came back to Dragon lands and trained hard to avoid the same mistake during his gempukku. Ichizo became obsessed with training, not in order to succeed, but in order to not fail. He was approached by the Keeper of Air, Mirumoto Masae, who had been sent by the Dragon Clan Champion Togashi Satsu. Somehow Satsu believed Ichizo would be instrumental for the Dragon's fate, and Masae had to aid him to find focus again. Masae believed Ichizo would be part of the future of Satsu as Emperor, but Ichizo's fate would be related with dark worse things. Scenes from the Empire 3, by Rusty Priske Battle for Sunset Tower In 1170 Kitsuki Berii led a Dragon detachment during the Battle for Sunset Tower, including Mirumoto Narumi, Mirumoto Agito, and Mirumoto Ichizo, to retrieve the Dark Covenant of Fire. Upon arrival to the tower Kasuga Eizan told his Tortoise guards had been slaughtered by a ronin group, and shortly after a Crane group had appeared, but they were badly outnumbered. Berii decided to keep the Dragon's purpose secret and was forced to attack both forces, the Crane and Spider disguised as ronin. The Battle for Sunset Tower, by Rusty Priske Fighting Crane and Spider While the Crane were fighting inside the Tower, the Dragon appeared and asked the Crane to leave the place. Doji Doukohito refused and was confronted by Mirumoto Ichizo, who killed the Crane. Seizing the Covenant Berii successfully claimed the Dark Covenant. The Dragon denied any explanation to the Crane about their behaviour in the battle. However, Berii could avoid further hostility between the Dragon and the Crane by offering a hostage, and Mirumoto Narumi marched to Crane lands. The Dragon took the Tower under their protection, despite the Tortoise objection. Ichizo offered himself to stay behind safeguarding it against any further attacks. Festival of the Sea Dragon Mirumoto Katsutoshi and Ikoma Asa had been accused by Doji Saori of stealing a handkerchief that once belonged to Lady Doji. Katsutoshi had retorted saying she was a liar, and it was clearly attempting to shame Asa for her own purposes. He was challenged to a duel, in which the insult and Asa's honor would be dealt. Katsutoshi arranged for Mirumoto Ichizo to act as their champion. Ichizo was a young samurai of prodigious talent, but wracked with self-doubt. He stepped in to prove his worthy and defeated Saori. Katsutoshi said the outcome proved that Saori attempted to shame Asa, but the duel did not resolve the attempt to shame her. Doji Choshi, Saori's charge, suggested that the Dragon took Saori as its hostage. Gifts, by Rusty Priske External Links * Mirumoto Ichizo (Samurai) * Mirumoto Ichizo Exp (The Harbinger) Category:Dragon Clan Members